The Only Exception
by Bloody Rayban
Summary: Début de la saison 4 ; Kate sort à peine de l'hôpital qu'elle doit déjà reprendre du service pour... Devinez qui ?  :  probablement du Caskett au cours de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Après l'incident au cimetière, Kate est restée plongée dans un coma durant un mois. Elle eut des complications après qu'on lui est retiré la balle, et finalement, ce n'est qu'encore un mois après son réveil qu'elle put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Durant son coma, Castle était passé tous les jours la voir, il la regardait pendant des heures, lui parlait en savant pertinemment qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Puis, le jour de son réveil, il n'est pas venu. Les autres jours non plus. Quand Beckett demandait si Rick était passé la voir quand elle était inconsciente, on lui répondait que oui, tous les jours, à la même heure. La jolie brune ne comprenait pas, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne venait plus la voir. Il lui manquait, et elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dis avant son coma. Cette absence lui faisait du mal, si seulement il savait... Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, aucuns d'eux ne savaient ce qu'était devenu Castle, aucunes nouvelles, rien. C'est comme s'il s'était évaporé dans la nature. Ils lui avaient pourtant passé de nombreux coup de fil, mais personne ne répondait. Alors ils étaient jusqu'à allés sonner à sa porte, mais personne n'avait ouvert. La disparition de Castle demeurait un mystère.

Aujourd'hui, Kate sortait de l'hopital. C'est Lanie qui est venue la chercher, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« - C'est bon, tu as tout récupéré? Commença par dire Lanie à Beckett.

Normalement, oui, de toute façon, je n'avais pas grand chose dans cette chambre. »

Kate semblait assez amer, on pouvait voir que quelque chose la préoccupait. Et ce n'était pas difficile de deviner la cause.

« - Toujours aucunes nouvelles de lui ?... Demanda la jolie brune à son amie, tout en finissant de plier ses affaires.

Non, mais Ryan et Esposito sont partis aujourd'hui pour fouiller son appartement.

Il n'y a plus personne qui vit dans son loft ? Et Alexis, et Martha ? Kate trouvait cette histoire assez étrange.

Ils ont disparu tous les trois, c'est le receptionniste qui l'a dit. Il n'a vu ni Castle, ni Alexis, ni Martha depuis à peu près un mois.

C'est bizarre... Ils leur aient peut-être arrivé quelque chose...

Ou peut-être qu'ils sont partis en vacance, se la couler douce sur une immense plage de sable fin. Répondit Lanie, ironiquement. »

Mais cela blessa Kate. Comment Castle aurait pu partir en vacance alors qu'elle était à l'hopital ? Lanie ajouta alors quelques instants après, en voyant que la jolie brune baissait la tête à la fin de sa phrase.

« - Désolé Kate... Je ne voulais pas dire ça. La raison pour laquelle Esposito et Ryan sont partis fouiller le loft de Castle, c'est bien parce qu'on trouve cette disparition suspecte... Castle ne serait jamais parti comme ça, sans prévenir personne. »

Kate releva la tête, et adressa un faible sourire à son amie. Puis elles descendirent au rez de chaussée de l'hopital, pour signer les papiers autorisant Beckett à sortir de l'établissement. Lanie l'aida à porter son gros sac qui contenait des affaires à son amie, puis elles se dirigèrent vers le parking. Une fois dans la voiture de Lanie, cette dernière demanda tout en regardant l'autre jeune femme.

« - Je t'emmène chez toi, je suppose ?

Non, conduis-moi chez Castle.

Euh, Kate... Je suis pas sure que ce soit très recommandé.

Je veux savoir où est Castle.

Mais Ryan et Esposito sont déjà en train de chercher. S'ils ont du nouveau, ils te le diront...

Je veux savoir où il est ! Répondit Beckett, un ton au dessus.

Très bien, très bien...

Lanie démarra la voiture et emmena Kate jusqu'au loft de Rick. Aucune des deux ne parla durant tout le trajet. Arrivé à destination, la tension sembla descendre, Kate tourna la tête vers Lanie et lui sourit.

« - Merci Lanie...

- De rien, c'est fait pour ça les amis ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Non c'est bon, tu en as déjà assez fais.

Okay, pas de problème, appelle moi quand tu auras du nouveau ! »

La sourire de la jolie brune s'élargit, puis elle sortit de la voiture, récupéra son sac et entra dans l'immeuble. Elle connaissait le chemin pour aller jusqu'au loft de Rick, elle prit l'acsenseur et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tenait devant la porte de chez l'homme. La porte était entre-ouverte, Ryan et Esposito devaient déjà être sur les lieux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra. Tout semblait en ordre, comme si rien n'avait été touché depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. Ryan apparut soudain, et afficha un visage surpris lorsqu'il aperçut Kate.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il.

La même chose que toi. Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Rien d'intéréssant qui pourrait nous mettre sur la voie. Esposito est en train de fouiller les chambres. Tu es sure que ça va aller ?

Oui, parfaitement.

J'allais aller dans le bureau de Castle...

Je t'accompagne. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Kate et Ryan était en train de mettre le bureau sans dessus-dessous pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. La jeune femme fouillait tous les papiers qui se trouvaient sur la bureau, pendant que Ryan regardait dans les tiroirs. C'est Alors que Beckett aperçut du coin de l'oeil l'ordinateur de Castle. S'il y avait quelque chose à savoir sur sa disparition, c'était forcément à l'intérieur. Elle s'assit donc dans le fauteuil en cuir du bureau et ouvrit l'ordinateur.

« Pitié me demandez pas un mot de passe... »

Elle attendit quelques secondes que l'ordi s'allume, et il s'affiche au milieu de l'écran « ENTREZ LE MOT DE PASSE ».

« Evidemment... » Le visage de Kate se contracta.

« - Un problème ? Demanda Ryan en voyant l'expression de son visage.

L'ordinateur de Castle me demande un mot de passe.

Pourquoi pas... 'Alexis' ? » proposa alors Ryan tout en continuant ses recherches dans les tiroirs. »

Kate tenta. Elle tapa « Alexis », puis appuya sur la touche entrée. Un message s'afficha comme quoi ce n'était pas le bon mot de passe.

« - C'est pas ça...

Hmm, alors essaye... 'Kate' ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son cooécipier et lui adressa un regard noir.

« - C'était juste une suggestion ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement. »

Après tout, au point où elle en était... Elle tenta. Mais rien à faire, ce n'était pas ça non plus. Elle en essaya d'autres, ce qui lui passé par la tête ; la date de naissance d'Alexis, la date de naissance de Castle, mais rien n'y faisait. Puis, elle essaya 'Nikki Heat'. Cette pensée lui semblait absurde, mais bon, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort à cause du suspence. Elle avait comme un préssentiment cette fois. Elle tapa lentement le nom, et appuya sur 'Entrée' avec hésitation. Cette fois-ci, la session de Castle s'ouvrit, Kate expira lentement quand elle regarda l'écran. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres, Ryan le remarqua de suite et lui demanda alors.

« - C'est bon, tu as réussi ? Il s'approcha d'elle pour regarder l'écran lui aussi.

- Oui. Elle leva la tête vers Ryan puis la replongea vers l'ordinateur. Et je crois que je tiens une piste... »


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite de la fanfiction, enjoy. (:**

**Chapitre deux.**

De retour sur leur lieu de travail quelques heures plus tard, c'est autour d'un café que Kate, Esposito et Ryan commencèrent à discuter de la disparition de Castle. La jolie brune avait emporté avec elle l'ordinateur de Rick, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une maximum d'information sur l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement.

« - Bon, alors aucunes pistes en ce qui concerne Castle ? Dit Esposito.

- Non, mais je sais où joindre Martha et Alexis, peut-être qu'elles en seront un peu plus.

- Comment tu sais que ce sont bien elles ?

- Parce qu'en ouvrant la session de Castle, il y avait une fenêtre ouverte, où se trouvait deux billets d'avion aller simple à destination de Boston, acheté en ligne à imprimer, un pour un mineur et un autre pour un adulte. Il y avait aussi un autre document concernant une chambre pour deux personnes dans un hotel chic. Répondit simplement Beckett tout en jetant un oeil au papier récemment imprimé qui correspondait à ce dont elle parlait en même temps.

- Et alors ? Ca ne nous prouve pas que ce sont bien elles.

- C'est vrai. Mais sur le chemin du retour, j'ai appelé l'hotel, et j'ai demandé s'il y avait une certaine Martha Rodgers ou Alexis Castle qui avait une chambre dans leur hotel et ils m'ont répondis oui, mais qu'elles étaient sorties peu de temps avant mon appel.

- Donc il faut attendre qu'elles reviennent à l'hotel ? Demanda Ryan.

- Oui, le reptionniste a dis que dès qu'elles reviendraient, il les préviendrait qu'il faut nous rappeler d'urgence.

- J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose, ce ne sait pas si c'est en rapport avec la disparition de Castle mais... Commença Esposito. »

Il sortit alors une feuille abimée, chiffonée et déchirée à certaines endroits. Il l'applatit sur la table pour que Kate et Ryan puissent lire eux aussi.

« - On aurait dis que Castle cherchait à trouver quelqu'un, ou quelque chose... Acheva le latino. »

Kate lut brièvement le contenu du papier et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. A quoi jouait Castle ? Elle reconnut de suite les évênements retranscrit sur la papiers, elle s'en souvenait aussi, parce qu'elle avait été présente, quoi de plus normal, il s'agissait de toutes les fois où ils avaient eu plus d'informations sur la tueur de sa mère, quand cette histoire était ressurgit à certains moments de leur partenariat. Les morceaux du puzzle commençaient à se coller bout à bout pour former une image plus clair sur ce qui se passait. La jolie brune avait comme le préssentiment que ce qu'avait trouvé Esposito avait un rapport avec la suite des évènements, et que Castle courrait un grave danger par conséquent. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Kate était à la fois confuse et en colère, toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais une voix froide et grave vint la sortir de ses pensées inquiètes.

« - Kate Beckett ? »

La femme en question se retourna face à un homme grand, avec un visage strict, qui ne laissait transparaître aucune sensibilité. Il devait avoir dans les environs de cinquante ans, des cheveux blancs commençaient à apparaître dans sa chevelure brune foncée. Des yeux marrons, presque noirs, lui donnaient un regard encore plus perçant. Etrangement, Kate ressentit un frisson quand leur regards se croisèrent. Automatiquement, elle se leva, tout comme Ryan et Esposito. L'homme commença à effectuer une petite marche autour de la jeune femme, celle-ci se tenait droite, essayait de rester imperceptible. Elle fixait le sol, alors que ce n'était pas son habitude, mais cet homme avait comme le don de mettre n'importe qui mal à l'aise au simple regard. Un long silence de trente secondes s'installa alors, l'homme profita que Kate regardait autre part pour la matter discrètement. Certes, elle était bien foutue, mais c'était presque une marque d'impolitesse. Ryan ne put s'empêcher de tourner le regard, surpris, vers Esposito, quand ils remarquèrent tous les deux ce que l'homme était en train de faire. C'était presque s'il ne lui avait pas mis la main aux fesses, et même s'il avait fais, Kate n'aurait surement pas réagis violemment. Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration quand elle le sentit tout près d'elle, puis elle s'arréta de respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne au fond de la pièce. Ryan vint briser le silence pesant, en s'adressant à l'homme.

« - Capitaine Jackson... »

L'homme se retourna, Kate équarquilla les yeux ; comment ça CAPITAINE ? Ce vieux pervers était son nouveau supérieur ? Elle se retourna et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un visage surpris.

« - Oui? Répondit l'homme, froidement.

- Vous... Vouliez nous dire quelque chose? Demanda Kevin, en hésitant de regarder son supérieur dans les yeux.

- Oui exact! A vrai dire, j'ai entendu, par le plus grand des hasards, que vous étiez actuellement plongé dans des recherches pour retrouver un dénommé... Ah, je ne me souviens plus de son nom... Vous savez, un écrivain bidon, qui écrit des romans policiers...

- Castle, Capitaine... Répondit Kate dans un murmure. »

Jackson se tourna alors vers la belle jeune femme, un gros sourire de pervers narcissique au visage.

« - Il s'appelle Richard Castle. Ajouta Beckett, en trouvant enfin le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. »

Elle devait avouer qu'il commençait à lui mettre les nerfs en boule. Déjà qu'elle n'avait été informé par personne de l'arrivée d'un nouveau capitaine, qui remplacé par conséquent Mongtomery... Elle n'était toujours pas remise de la mort de ce dernier, elle n'avait pas passé un seul jour sans y repenser. On pouvait même dire que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule le soir, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, elle s'était torturée l'esprit avec la mort de son ancien capitaine... Elle revoyait des images, quand elle l'avait retrouvé mort dans le hangard, le jour de son enterrement, mais aussi, celles qui lui faisaient le plus mal, c'était quand elle repensait à lui vivant, souriant, strict mais protecteur... Se dire qu'il était remplacé par cet HOMME, cette pensée lui était insurmontable. Mais en plus de ça, il avait osé dire que Castle, qui à la base était l'écrivain préféré de Kate, était un « écrivain bidon », c'était vraiment la cerise sur le gateau !

Beckett tentait de contenir son calme, alors que son nouveau capitaine posait des regards douteux sur elle.

« - Oui, peu importe. Poursuivit le capitaine. Cessez ces recherches, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'histoire.

- Cette « histoire » pourrait bien être un enlèvement ! Répondit Kate un ton au dessus.

- Voyons, je suis sure que Castle est simplement parti se la couler douce sur une île, aucune inquiétude à avoir, il reviendrait de lui-même.

- Capitaine, Richard Castle était un ami pour nous trois, il nous a aidé à résoudre de nombreuses enquêtes, après l'incident à l'enterrement de notre... Ancien capitaine, celui dont je vous ai parlé récemment. Commença Esposito. Il était là, chaque jour, à surveiller le lieutenant Beckett, et du jour au lendemain, il a disparu, sans laisser aucunes nouvelles. Nous venons de retrouver sa famille à...

- Je me fout totalement de votre blablatage, j'ai dis que vous cessiez les recherches, c'est tout.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois...

- Si vous avez le moindre respect pour moi, Kevin Ryan, faites ce que je vous dis, point final. »

Ryan resta bouche-bée, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Il ne pouvait pas manquer de respect à son supérieur, pourtant l'envie le démangée tellement...

« - Je n'ai aucun respect pour vous... Finit par dire Kate, serrant les poings, baissant le regard quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Pardon? L'homme se tourna vers Kate pour lui faire face. Il devait bien faire vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus supérieur à elle. Mais elle releva le regard, le fixa dans les yeux, elle tentait se lui faire face, même s'il était vraiment destablilisant.

- Rien... Finit par dire Beckett, rebaissant le regard. Elle devait se l'avouer : elle ne pouvait pas faire face à un tel homme sans payer les conséquences de ses actes.

- Exactement. Bien, retournez à vos fonctions, nous avons une nouvelle affaire sur le dos. Répondit simplement le Capitaine Jackson, tout en s'éloignant déjà du trio. »

Kate se tourna automatiquement vers Ryan et Esposito qui eux, en étaient encore restés à la façon dont elle avait eu le courage de faire face à leur nouveau Capitaine. Tous les deux la fixaient, ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils se sentaient mal pour elle, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer les recherches sur Castle. Mais ils savaient pertinemment que la lieutenant n'allait pas s'arréter là. Après tout, c'était de l'homme qu'elle aimait dont il était question.

**Voilà ! Je sais, je vous laisse en suspence pour ce qu'y est de Castle, mais il fallait bien que j'introduise le nouveau Capitaine dans l'histoire, parce que détrompez-vous, il va jouer un rôle assez important dans la suite des évênements ; ) Prenez votre mal en patience, si ça peut vous rassurer, au prochain chapitre, on apprendra beaucoup de choses sur notre cher écrivain et ce qu'il est devenu. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me motive beaucoup à écrire la suite ! : D**

**Je tiens à m'excuser parce qu'en me relisant je vois que je fais pas mal de fautes d'étourderie, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop pendant votre lecture, je vais essayer de faire plus attention à l'avenir ! (: Sur ce, voici la suite de la fanfiction, enjooy (: **

**Chapitre trois.**

L'après-midi était passé longuement, très longuement pour Kate. Elle avait du aller sur le terrain pour voir une nouvelle scène de crime, mais son esprit était totalement ailleurs. Elle ne cessait de se demander où était Castle, de se retourner l'esprit dans tous les sens pour essayer d'y trouver une réponse. Mais les indices manquaient. Peut-être qu'Alexis et Martha en seraient un peu plus. Elle espérait, de toute son âme qu'elles puissent l'aider. Peut-être qu'elle s'en faisait un peu trop pour Castle, mais rien que de penser qu'elle allait lui aussi le perdre... Non, elle ne pourrait pas. La mort de son capitaine l'avait déjà affecté. Elle tentait de ne pas le montrer, mais en vain, son coeur souffrait en silence. Si Castle disparaissait lui aussi, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se relever, jamais. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti pour personne, mais c'était juste l'attente d'un amour si lourdement caché qui rendait ce sentiment si fort. Et finalement, peu importe que l'autre capitaine l'empêche de poursuivre ses recherches, elle le ferait quand même, de son côté, chez elle, s'il le fallait.

Elle se tenait assise devant son bureau, Ryan et Esposito en face d'elle, jetaient parfois des petits regards vers elle, comme si d'un coup elle allait faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Peut-être attendaient-ils un signe de sa part, un truc du genre. Elle ne les remarquaient même pas, son regard comptemplait le vide, tout en pivotant légèrement de droite à gauche avec son fauteuil. Le Capitaine Jackson passa pour la dixième fois de la soirée devant elle, lui adressant un sourire narquois. C'était définitif, elle le détestait. C'était comme s'il cherchait à lui faire perdre tout espoir qu'elle puisse retrouver Castle, il le faisait exprès de faire des va et viens, elle en était sure. Peu de temps après que le grand méchant soit passé, le téléphone de Beckett sonna, sortant cette dernière de ses pensées.

« - Beckett ?

- Kate ? C'est Alexis...

- Alexis ! Je suis contente de t'entendre!

- Moi aussi... J'espère que tu vas bien... »

La voix d'Alexis semblait quelque peu préoccupée, Kate l'avait de suite entendu.

« - Oui, ça va...

- Tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose? Enchaina Alexis, un ton nerveux dans la voix.

- Oui, c'est à propos de ton père... Il a disparu, et je voulais savoir si tu avais eu de ses nouvelles récemment, ou si tu savais où il est, quelque chose qui pourrait nous avancer...

- Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Comment ça?

- Il y a un mois environ, papa a reçu un coup de téléphone. On venait de le prévenir que tu t'étais réveillée, et qu'il pouvait venir te voir dans la journée. Il était content, il m'a dis qu'il allait se préparer pour aller te voir. Puis il en a reçu un deuxième... Il chuchotait au téléphone, c'était bizarre, d'habitude il ne fait pas ça. Puis il est parti, sans rien dire. Je suis allée au lycée la journée, et le soir, il est rentré tard, il avait une petite mine, il avait un dossier avec lui...

- Et ensuite?

- Après, il m'a dis de réveiller grand-mère, qu'on devait partir vite. Alors il nous a acheté deux billets d'avion pour Boston, et réservé une chambre d'hotel. Il nous a dis de rester là-bas tant qu'il ne nous rappelait pas. Quand j'ai voulu lui demander pourquoi, il m'a dis de ne pas poser de question. Il avait l'air nerveux, comme si quelqu'un le surveillait, comme s'il suspectait quelque chose de mauvais qui allait arriver... Et depuis, aucunes nouvelles de lui... »

Voilà toute l'histoire... Maintenant, il fallait découvrir qui lui avait passé ce coup de fil, et ce que contenait le dossier en question. Kate en oublia de répondre quelque chose à Alexis, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Comment allait-elle faire pour retrouver castle ? Finalement, ses doutes étaient fondés, elle avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour lui.

« - Kate, tu es toujours là? Demanda Alexis.

- Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le retrouver, merci beaucoup pour toutes ses informations. Répondit Kate tout en voyant que son capitaine refaisait surface.

- De rien, tiens moi au courant s'-il-te-plait...

- Pas de problème. Je dois te laisser, à plus tard...

- Kate, Att-... »

Elle raccrocha au nez d'Alexis, juste au moment où l'homme au regard de marbre passa devant elle. Il s'arréta, la fixa longuement, puis poursuivit son chemin. La jolie brune fut soulager de voir que son capitaine ne lui posa pas de question. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raccroché de façon sec avec Alexis, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut un sms de la part de la jeune fille...

« Vérifie bien le canapé, avant de partir il arrétait pas de jeter des regards vers lui, peut-être que ça t'avancera. »

Kate espérait que Castle ait été assez intelligent pour laisser des indices dans son canapé afin de le retrouver. Elle finit par lever la tête vers ses deux autres partenaires, Ryan et Esposito. Un seul regard leur fit comprendre que l'enquête sur l'écrivain avançait.

Il devait être dans les alentours de vingt deux heures. Kate, Ryan et Esposito venaient de rentrer dans le loft de Castle. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le canapé, en quête de quelque chose d'intéréssant. Ils commencèrent par soulever tous les coussins, regarder en dessous du canapé, enlever toutes les parties du meuble, mais il n'y avait rien.

« - Evidemment, c'était trop facile... Finit par dire Kate.

- Attend, je crois que... Dit Ryan. »

La jolie brune s'approcha de Ryan, il tatait les coussins. L'un deux était dur, en dessous, comme si on y avait caché quelque chose à l'intérieur. Le coeur de Beckett se mit à battre plus fort, et ses mains devinrent moites. Ils allaient découvrir quelque chose de nouveau à propos de Castle. Elle alla vite chercher une paire de ciseau dans la cuisine, mais n'en trouvant pas, elle se contenta d'un gros couteau de cuisine. Quand elle revint dans le salon avec l'arme blanche, les deux hommes reculèrent un peu. Kate n'y alla pas de main mort avec le coussin, elle le déchicta litérralement pour obtenir ce qu'il cachait. Elle en sortit un dossier bleu clair. La jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit le dossier. Ce qu'elle découvrit en le lisant l'horrifia, la terrorrisa. Non pas parce que ce qui était écris dessus était choquant, mais plutôt en se rendant compte dans quoi s'était fourré Castle.

« - Alors... ? Demanda Esposito.

- Ce dossier... Il parle d'un homme... D'après les notes de Castle, c'est celui qui a tué ma mère...

- Le dossier a été écris par qui ? Dit Ryan.

- Un certain Thierry McOwell... Il y a tout, des photos, des adresses de là où on l'a aperçu, toutes la liste des crimes que cet homme aurait commis...

- Tu penses que Castle est allé fourrer son nez dans ces histoires ? Demanda Ryan

- Je crois oui, en tout cas, ça y ressemble, et c'est la seule piste que nous avons. Mais ça nous prendrait des semaines pour aller voir à tous les endroits où on l'a vu, il faudrait diminuer la cible des lieux.

- On devrait commencer par trouver ce Thierry McOwell, peut-être qu'il a été en contact avec Castle. Suggéra Esposito

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je vais appeler pour obtenir son adresse...

- Non, on ne peut pas demander à la police de recherche le bon... Je vous rappelle que Jackson ne veut plus qu'on s'occupe de cette affaire, s'il apprend qu'on enquête encore dessus, on pourrait s'attirer des ennuis... On va devoir trouver par nos propres moyens. »

La journée qui suivit était assez flou. Kate avait enquêté toute la journée sur le meurtre d'une jeune femme, même si entre deux pauses, elle continuait ses recherches à propos de Thierry McOwell. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que la lieutenant était beaucoup plus impliquée dans l'affaire de Castle que dans celle que lui avait confié son nouveau Capitaine. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, elle n'était pas totalement investi dans ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'en fichait du meurtre de la jeune femme, mais Kate était bien trop occupée à retrouver Castle pour se concentrer pleinement sur autre chose. Elle paraissait totalement ailleurs, ne faisait pas attention à certains détails comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle était dissipée. Heureusement que Ryan et Esposito rattrapaient le coup, pour éviter que le capitaine ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Ils comprenaient le comportement de la jeune femme, c'est pourquoi ils lui proposaient souvent de prendre la relève pour qu'elle puisse être tranquille avec ses pensées. Généralement, elle refusait, mais vers la fin de la journée, elle accepta enfin la proposition de ses cooéquipiers. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, et se mit à chercher tous les Thierry McOwell repertorié depuis cinquante ans La plupart d'entre eux était décédée depuis déjà des années, et bien qu'ils étaient assez nombreux, aucuns d'eux n'avaient le profil pour écrire tout un dossier sur un meutrier. Cependant, c'est au milieu de la soirée que Kate fit une découverte étrange.

« - Ryan, Esposito, venez voir ! Déclara la jolie brune sans même décoller son regard de l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit Ryan alors qu'il s'approchait de Kate avec Esposito.

- Je cherchais dans le répertoire de la police tous les Thierry McOwell en espérant trouver le bon parmi eux sur les quarante cas trouvés, il y en a une trentaine qui sont décédés depuis un bout de temps et aucuns de ceux qui sont encore en vie ne sont dans la police. Cependant, j'ai trouvé ce Thierry McOwell là, décédé il y a dix ans... Elle déplaca l'ordinateur de façon à ce que les deux hommes puissent voir la photo qui s'était affiché à l'écran.

- C'est pas possible... Dit Esposito.

- Simple coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. Affirma Kate, un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Les trois policiers ne semblaient y croire. Mais l'enquête avançait à petit pas. En effet, ce n'était pas un Thierry McOwell qu'il fallait interroger à propos de Castle, mais un Capitaine Jackson, leur capitaine, qui avait usurpé l'identité de quelqu'un et fait croire au monde entier qu'il était mort depuis dix ans.

**Voilà ! (: Ahah, vous vous y attendez pas hein ? : P Peut-être que Kate retrouvera Castle au prochain chapitre, ou au pire à celui d'après, mais dans quel état aussi ? Je vous en dis pas plus ! (: Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de chapitre comportera cette fanfiction, mais il en reste encore pas mal, peut-être quatre ou cinq, tout dépendra de mon inspiration ! : D n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. (:**


End file.
